


“Wake up baby, I made you soup.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine Juice being really sick with the flu and you take care of him





	“Wake up baby, I made you soup.”

“Juice, baby, you’re burning up.”

He said nothing but grumbled and leaned into your touch.

“You’re going to have to go to the doctor Juice. You’ve been like this for 3 days. You probably have the flu or something.”

“It’ll pass.”

He held his arms out to you like a baby and you smiled lightly before sliding into the bed beside him. You sat at his side and he rolled over closer to you, resting his head on your thigh as you ran your fingers over his head. He moaned deep in his throat but then coughed.

“Fuck man.”

“Juice I’m serious, if you’re not good by Friday, I’m taking you in.”

“ What do I need a Doctor for? I got you.”

You rolled your eyes and continued massaging his head, working over to his forehead. He’d had a headache for hours because of his sinuses and you knew how much that sucked. You continued to massage him and within minutes, he was snoring. You stared down at him with nothing but love for a couple of seconds before gently sliding him off of you. You stood and left the room, walking to the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients to make chicken noodle soup from scratch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juice woke up to the feeling of someone gently stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly as saw you standing over him with a smile.

“Wake up baby, I made you soup.”

He smiled back and reached his arms up, stretching before sitting up. You stuck a pillow behind his back to prop him up and handed him his bowl of soup.

“Eat up. You gotta break that fever.”

He nodded and winced as he swallowed.

“Your throat still hurting you?”

“It’s killing me.”

You frowned and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Drink the broth. It’ll help. When you finish, I’ll run you a nice hot bath for you to relax your muscles.“

"Are you gonna join me?”

“No.”

He frowned as you laughed and stood back up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok now get back in bed.”

“ I don’t want to.”

You kept a straight face and placed your hands on your hips.

“I don’t care if you want to. I want you to get better. Now go get back in bed.”

He mumbled something under his breath but sulked back over, pulling back the covers.

“Bundle up.”

“You’re acting like my mom.”

“Good. I’m sure she was a great woman.”

Juice smiled and you walked over to him, leaning down to kiss him. He moved his face as you went for his lips.

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Fine.”

You grabbed onto his cheeks and kissed the side of his mouth.

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Yeah yeah, just get better already.”

You both smiled at each other and he grabbed into your hand.

“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” You nodded and squeezed his hand.

“Of course.”

You walked around and got back into the bed with him, laying behind him and being the big spoon. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


End file.
